


You Were Trouble By Design

by a-nastywoman (kosm)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosm/pseuds/a-nastywoman
Summary: It was the first time that you had joined Billie for one of her work dinners, a meeting with her producers that she had invited you too. You would never have expected the outcome of that dinner.---Tumblr request: smut dialogue prompts 42 “spread your legs for mommy, I want to see you” 98. “I never thought I’d hear you say that, fuck, that’s hot” 24. “god, you feel amazing” and 23. “my baby, you did so well"
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Original Character(s), Billie Dean Howard/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	You Were Trouble By Design

It was the first time that you joined Billie for one of her work dinners, a meeting with her producers that she had invited you too. 

You were supposed to meet her at the restaurant and as you got ready for the night you hoped that the evening wouldn’t go on too long. 

Billie Dean had been gone for two weeks filming, coming back just this evening for her meeting. She was supposed to have all of the following week off. 

At this point you were practically desperate to have some time alone with the woman, her schedule didn’t leave room for much of anything while she was gone and you missed her fiercely. 

So as you got ready, you made sure that you were dressed in her favourite pieces. It was an outfit that you knew she had enjoyed in the past for being just a little too revealing. 

Hoping that maybe she would slide her hand up your thigh and keep you distracted throughout the entire, no doubt boring, meeting. 

Once you were ready and settled you took off for the restaurant. 

You were running early and more likely to get there before Billie, who had a notorious habit for being fashionably late. 

And you were correct, entering the restaurant you spoke with the waiter and were seated at an empty table. 

Billie was nowhere in sight. 

Ordering a drink for yourself, you pulled your phone out and waited for the group to join you. 

A little liquid courage was needed to get you through a night of meeting new people and having to interact with them. 

Billie Dean had always been the charmer, the people person, you, on the other hand, were not the slightest bit good with large crowds. 

She knew this of course and didn’t usually invite you along but you knew that tonight was a special night for her, a celebration of filming a season and plans for the next. 

So, of course, you had to come, no questions asked. 

You looked up as you noticed a figure approaching, not Billie Dean but another woman around your age. She already looked like the type of person that worked with your partner. 

“Hi there, I’m Jen. I haven’t seen you around before, are you part of the team too?” 

Before you even had a chance to respond the woman slid herself into the booth beside you, leaning in close and taking a sip from your drink while she gestured a waiter over with her hand. 

You weren’t too pleased with the woman, the close contact, or the fact that she had invited herself into your space but you couldn’t bring yourself to be rude to one of Billie’s colleagues. 

“I’m new on the team myself, just joined this past week. I’m an assistant that must be why I didn’t recognize you.” 

Jen felt the need to lean in a little further, her head propped up on her arm at the table as she stared over at you, her thigh touching yours and making you rather uncomfortable. 

“No, I’m,” you were cut off by the waiter approaching and taking the woman’s order. 

As the waiter left the woman leaned in again, practically whispering in your ear as she began to talk about something that you honestly couldn’t pay any attention to. 

So you zoned out and leaned yourself slightly away while trying not to be rude. 

This went on for minutes, Jen talking about herself, being a little bit too touchy, and you completely ignoring every word coming from her mouth as she made herself comfortable beside you in the booth. 

It was to your immense relief when Billie Dean and her group showed up. 

The blond woman spotted you from across the room and looked over with a little smile on her lips. 

Approaching the table swiftly Billie stood aside from it and removed her coat, hanging it up and turning in to sit beside you. 

A frown lit up her face, however, when she saw how close the other girl was to you. Noting her hand on your shoulder and the uncomfortable look on your face. 

“Jen, go and get the contracts from the car I seem to have misplaced them.” 

Billie Dean flicked her fingers towards the door, gesturing for the woman to leave the booth and follow up on the task provided. 

An audible breath flopped out of you as she did as she was told, giving you some space for the first time since you had arrived. 

Billie worked her way into the booth, sitting beside you and giving you a moment before she wrapped her arm around your waist. Pulling you in with a kiss to the cheek. 

“Was she bothering you sugar?” 

You leaned in closer to Billie at her words, nodding in confirmation and enjoying the comforting warmth of her presence. 

A soothing thing in the new and somewhat overwhelming environment. 

“Don’t worry, you’re all mine tonight.” 

Settling in as she she spoke, you made yourself content at her side and zoned out for most of the night. 

The business talk wasn’t your forte and after introductions were made that was about all you had cared about.

Billie Dean had kept Jen busy somehow for most of the night and when she wasn’t busy, the blond made it a point to be overtly obvious about her affection with you. 

She would drop a kiss on your cheeks, brush the hair from your shoulder as she played with the strands, and hold you tight at the waist. 

Eventually, this escalated and she started to cause more trouble. 

Billie began to run her palm up and down your smooth semi-exposed thigh, a slit in your dress gave her full access and she took advantage of that. 

She paid no mind to you, outwardly she was the picture of perfection and responded to every table member. 

Internally, you knew that she was watching your every moment and teasing you as inexplicitly as she could. 

Her hand drifted higher and higher, nails tickling against the soft inner skin of your thigh as she dragged them along slowly. 

Wetness had begun to pool at her actions, your stomach filled with heat and cheeks flushed. You were trying your hardest to remain composed. 

It had worked fine all up until Billie took a handful of your thigh, squeezing it tightly in her palm and massaging the flesh that was so close to your centre.

All of this conveniently covered by the clothed table. 

You choked down a moan and snapped your thighs shut around her hand, stilling it in place and giving Billie a very close feeling of just how wet you were. 

Slick was just starting to paint your thighs. 

You resisted the urge to grind into her hand but just barely and you could tell by the smirk on her face alone that you were in for a lot of teasing tonight. 

Words starting swimming back in as you registered everybody saying goodbye. 

Billie’s hand left your thigh and reached out to shake hands with everybody at the table. You licked your lips as you watched her hand flex and move, already filled with desire just at the sight of them. 

You had spent the whole night lost in the feeling of her hand, completely missing all of the dinner, and now you finally got to go home with her. 

And you hoped that wasn’t the last of what you would get from Billie Dean. 

New papers clutched in her hand, Billie held you tight in her other and marched out of the restaurant with you in tow. 

— 

The ride home had been agonizing. 

Billie hadn’t said much, just continued her little game of sliding her hand higher and higher up your thigh. 

Her one hand on the steering wheel and the other teasingly caressing all of the extremely sensitive spots on your leg. 

You both made it home rather quickly and Billie had already shucked her jacket while she set up at the desk in your bedroom. 

You followed her lead and undressed, refraining from putting something else on and instead standing there bare. 

A frown came to your lips as she completely stopped paying attention to you and instead shifted her focus to the papers in front of her. 

You were hoping at least for a little attention after what she had pulled in the restaurant. 

Her possessive actions with Jen and hand on your thigh had riled you up, you had just been waiting to come back home with her and now this? 

Well you wouldn’t stand for it, even though you knew this was probably all a part of her game. Just another way to get you to act out so that she could take full advantage of it. 

“Why don’t you leave that for now Billie? I was hoping we could do something a little more entertaining.” 

Billie hummed at your words, face still shifted away and focusing on her papers. 

So you strolled up to her, pulled the papers from her hand and sat on her lap. 

You never did like being ignored. 

The blond woman looked up at you with a smirk on her perfect mouth, already knowing the reactions she was going to get from you if she continued her little game. 

“I’m busy, sugar.” 

Her words made you blatantly roll your eyes, a little sign of attitude while you huffed out and crossed your arms at her. 

Billie loved it and barely resisted laughing at you. 

You ground your hips down onto her legs and put your hands over her shoulders, hoping to express just how turned on you were. 

As if she didn’t already know. 

“C’mon Billie that’s not important, this is.” 

You punctuated your words with action as you leaned down and ran your lips over her jaw. Planting teasing kisses and nips along the expanse of smooth skin. 

“Why don’t you go touch yourself for me, baby, put on a good show and I’ll let you come when I’m done working.” 

Your jaw dropped open and you were stunned at her continued persistence. 

And Billie went on as if nothing was happening.

As if she didn’t just tell you to sit there and touch yourself for her while she worked.

As if she didn’t expect you to tease yourself for however long it took for her to be ready for you. 

As if she hadn’t then angled her chair so that she could stare directly at the bed while she sat. 

Giving her a perfect and clear unimpeded view to the where you would be laying in bed, where your fingers would be delving into your wet centre soon. 

You almost didn’t want to listen. 

A small part of you wanted to storm out of the room and go take care of yourself in private. 

The bigger part, however, wanted to please Billie, wanted to put on a show so that she would be happy with you. 

It was always that part that won out in the end. No surprise. 

You slipped off of her lap and stood, making your way over to the bed and in direct sight of where Billie had tilted her chair. 

And then you stared back at her, Billie raised her brow in question, almost daring you to not listen and you knew that’s exactly what it was. 

A dare.

You watched as her nails clicked against the table, fingers drumming slowly, as she lit up a cigarette and settled back into the chair. 

Her legs were crossed and her arms folded, papers in her lap as she stared over at you. 

Not yet breaking eye contact to work, you didn’t understand how anyone could even get work done in the situation that she was setting up. 

But Billie had always liked to watch and draw things out for a long game. 

So you listened, stepping back to the bed and resting yourself on the end. 

Sitting there with your hands in your lap, kneading unknowingly at the fabric of the bedsheets pulled into a tight grip. 

“Spread your legs for mommy, I want to see you.” 

Billie settled back into the chair as she spoke, flicking her finger and gesturing for you to open wide for her. 

“I never thought I’d hear you say that again, fuck, that’s hot.” 

A shaky little breath dropped from your lips as you spoke, just that single title enough to turn you on even further. 

It was new to the bedroom for the two of you, something that Billie had just started teasing with as it had dropped out of your mouth accidentally one day. 

You were mortified when it had happened but she had liked it more than you had thought and now she peppered it in at just the right moments. 

Your legs spread slowly, hands working up the smooth flesh as you teased apart your thighs. 

Exposing the wet mess that already laid there, you huffed out a little breath as you felt a trickle of liquid drip down your thigh. 

Billie’s eyes tracked its movement, her tongue darting out and licking her lips like a woman starved. 

The patience didn’t waver though, to your dismay. 

“Why don’t you warm yourself up for me sugar? Show mommy what you can do.” 

You started slow, despite how desperate you were for her touch. 

Your hands drifted up and lingered lightly over your exposed nipples. Fingers grasping out as you began to tease them to a peak. 

Twisting them gently in your fingers as Billie’s eyes dropped, once again returning to her papers and picking up a pen. 

It frustrated you to no end but at the same time, you could feel yourself becoming wetter. 

Something was arousing about the blond woman just sitting there going about her day while you touched yourself to the very image of her, so close yet unreachable for now. 

Knowing that despite her calm facade, underneath it all she was cataloguing every move, seeing every detail and that eventually, she would decide it was time to give you what you both wanted. 

And when she did, you would be wet and ready. 

Billie shifted in her chair and your eyes immediately landed on the tweak of her thigh muscle, pulled tautly and exposed by the high slit in her pretty dress. 

The image of her thigh alone made you gasp as your fingers pulled at your nipples harshly, an almost involuntary reaction as you remembered all the times you had ground down on it. 

That little peek of skin was enough to have your hips rolling down into the bed, a weak attempt at grinding on something that wasn’t even there. 

Nothing would suffice quite like Billie Dean’s long fingers. 

You imagined that they were on you now, smoothing down your parted thighs and feeling the wetness gathered there. 

Slicking it over her fingers and smirking tauntingly at you, so proud of the mess that you had made for her. 

Mimicking that thought your hand came down, gathering the wetness already leaking away from you and bringing the fingers up to your mouth.

You moaned loudly as you sucked them in, imagining that they were Billie’s. 

Fingers popped from your mouth one by one as the blond woman glanced up and watched. 

“That’s my girl, taste the mess that you’re making for me.” 

Billie’s voice was teasing, already so amused by the veritable pool lying between your thighs. 

More than enough evidence that you were ready for her, but she would still drag it out all the same. She had always been an insufferable tease. 

“It’s just for you mommy,” you mumbled around the last few fingers in your mouth.

She took a breath in at your words and you knew that she wasn’t as unaffected as she let on. 

Your eyes locked with Billie Dean’s as you brought your other hand down, trailing your nails over your stomach, hips, and leading slowly up to the apex of your thighs. 

Marking the skin red as you dug your nails in harder the closer you were to your centre.

Billie loved seeing nail marks on your skin, her acrylics always left scores in your flesh. 

It was just another version of a bite, her way of marking you.

Unique and personal to her and much easier to hide. 

“That’s it, baby, keep going.” 

She rose from her chair as she spoke, her heels clicking on the ground as she approached the bed. 

Her fingers swiftly entered you as soon as they were in reach, only pausing for a moment to gather up some of your slick before they plunged into the source. 

Billie pumped her fingers in just a few times, enough for your hips to start rolling and moans to start falling before she pulled them back out. 

Walking back to her desk and sitting down again, her wet fingers glinting in the sunlight as she moved to lick the evidence from her fingers. 

“You’re not wet enough baby girl. I know you can do better, I want you soaking.” 

At Billie’s words, your head thumped back down onto the bed, a groan leaving you as you swiftly replaced her two fingers with your own. 

The wet heat enveloped you as you began to quickly plunge them in and out, curling just so each time. 

Your other hand teased at your nipple, tugging and pulling with the same force that you used to fuck yourself. 

So desperate in that moment that you worked yourself in a quick frenzy. 

You lifted your head just the slightest bit and Billie wasn’t even watching, her head lowered and her pen driving over the paper as she worked.

An angry little noise left your lips and the woman still ignored you. 

That frustration was well channelled, however, as your fingers sped up.

Working quickly and harshly between your thighs, already so tightly wound from earlier in the day that you were on the edge in moments. 

You didn’t even bother to stop yourself, it’s not like Billie was watching anyways, so you ground your hips a few short times and plunged your fingers in deep. 

Centre clenching around them as you came silently, you muffled any noise that could come through. 

Your hand stilled in place, fingers stationary but still buried inside of you, a small smile on your face at that little victory. 

The frustration in your chest faded out, as did everything else in the room, and you barely noticed as Billie Dean rose from her chair again and stalked towards you. 

“You just had to be a brat and come without permission, didn’t you?” 

Her hand grabbed your wrist in a tight grip, ripping your fingers out and filling you instead with her own. 

“Hmm. Still not wet enough, a shame considering how needy you are today.” 

Billie curled her fingers, spreading them to stretch you just the slightest bit further as she inserted a third. 

Slowly she pulled them out until just the edges of her fingers rested inside of you. 

“Please, Billie!” 

Your words were practically a cry, you had only come the once but it wasn’t enough. 

You wanted to be ruined by Billie, hoping desperately that her insatiable appetite would rear its head today. 

“Hmm, no.” 

Her hand remained stationary, posed just inside of you, just an inch in and your hips bucked and ground down onto them. 

“Be a good girl and fuck yourself on mommy’s fingers, I don’t give treats to girls who don’t listen.” 

A flash of shame went through you, shame at the thought that you even considered trying to get away with that right in front of Billie.

Of course, the woman would notice, and of course, now she was going to make you work for it. 

“If you don’t listen I will tie you up and leave you here baby, and then nobody will be touching you.” 

Her words spurred your hips into action, slowly working down onto her long fingers.

A moan escaped your lips as they fully entered you, your hips were still for just a moment so that you could feel them sheathed inside. 

You loved the feeling of her stretching you, centre clenched tight around her fingers as they filled you.

Her hand remained stationary as she looked down at you, her eyes burning as your hips slowly began to work. 

Billie’s fingers slid from inside you for only a minute before you ground back down onto them with a moan. 

You worked slowly, teasing her fingers steadily back into your cunt as you met her eyes. 

Her face was neutral, not yet approving since you had already decided to not listen to her instructions. 

And you knew that it wasn’t going to be all so simple as just fucking yourself on her fingers. 

But that wouldn’t stop you from enjoying the moment. 

Head dropping back, your hips began to speed up, steadily increasing as you bucked down harder and harder until her fingers rested deep inside of you. 

Your hips stuttered and your centre clenched, wetness dripping down and over Billie Dean’s fingers and slowly trickling onto her wrist. 

“Still not enough baby,” 

Before you could even really register it, Billie Dean had pulled her hand away, fingers leaving you just as you were about to come. 

You twitched upwards and watched as she walked back over to her desk, head tilted away and a little smirk on her lips while she ignored you. 

A noise of protest dropped from your lips, not one for being ignored and since you were a bit of a brat that was the real punishment from Billie. 

A lack of attention. 

And oh did she ever know it. 

But a plan began to form in your head and you followed it without much thought. 

Sliding down from the bed you walked over to Billie, standing beside the desk she sat at.

The woman didn’t even move to acknowledge you but you knew you had elicited some small reaction as her fingers twitched lightly on the papers she held. 

Dropping to your knees, you rested at her feet just in front of her chair. 

Billie’s head shifted over just the slightest bit to watch your movements, her calm demeanour intact. 

But you were determined to shatter that image if it was the last thing you did. 

Slowly reaching out, you began to run your fingers gently up Billie Dean’s bared legs. 

The smooth, soft skin warming in the palm of your hand. 

She didn’t react. 

You persisted though and slowly began to dig your nails in just the slightest bit, lightly scratching and pulling at her delicate skin as you felt her. 

Leaning your neck forward you started low and began to kiss upwards, starting at her ankles. 

Your tongue poked out and licked a slow trail up the inside of her legs, leaving a wet line glistening in the lamplight. 

As you reached her knees, you slowly began to part her thighs with your hands, nipping delicately at the soft flesh below the knee as you stretched her legs out. 

Billie remained calm, the papers in her hand barely fluttering as she continued to read along, words mumbling occasionally from her lips. 

She had always been a good actor. 

As her thighs were slowly parted you gasped out a little breath as her centre was revealed to you. 

Covered only by the thinnest underwear, a wet patch had already begun to soak through the flimsy material. 

You weren’t the only one who was soaked today. 

It must have just been a game to her all along and you weren’t surprised by it.

A hint of frustration filled you at the thought and it drove your hands in a little deeper. 

Your fingers dug into the skin of her thighs as you held her legs open for easier access, easing them up and onto your shoulders as you pushed her panties aside. 

“Please mommy, can I taste you?” 

Your tone was desperate and you looked up to her with wide watery eyes, really laying on the absolute desire and need in the hopes that she would be merciful. 

Billie Dean wasn’t the only one who could act after all. 

But you needed to get what you wanted and what you wanted right now was her wet core in your mouth. 

“You have until I finish this contract to make me come baby girl,” 

A husky little breath left her lips but that was the only indication that she was enjoying herself. 

That and the little clench her fingers gave, slightly crumbling the paper resting in her hands. 

It didn’t deter you, however, half of the fun was getting a reaction out of Billie. 

So you leaned in, nose nudging a trail up her thighs as you kissed and nipped little bites into the softest parts of her. 

As you reached her centre you couldn’t help but nuzzle into the little coarse patch of hair resting above her clit as you mouthed at the lips below. 

A sigh dropped from Billie’s lips and her hand came down to wind itself in your hair, grabbing a little fistful as she anchored you to her. 

You didn’t hesitate for even a moment as you dove in, licking a slick line up her centre and gathering the wetness upon the tip of your tongue. 

Tasting and basking in the reminder of her desire for you. 

Her centre was slick and soft, so warm that you just wanted to burrow your tongue into her and never leave. 

“God, you feel amazing.” 

Your words were muffled into her folds as you licked and sucked on her outer lips, pulling them into your mouth and laving your tongue on every part of her that you could reach. 

The slow coaxing opened Billie Dean’s thighs just a little further as the woman settled into her chair, leaning into the feeling of your mouth on her and the pleasure that it brought. 

Licking steadily through her folds you eventually focused on Billie’s clit, coaxing the bud to a taut point as you brushed your tongue over it. 

Gently circling the sensitive flesh as your tongue worked, your fingers rose at the same time and you entered Billie. 

One single finger filled her, just enough to tease but not enough to give her much pleasure. 

You knew she liked more but you weren’t going to let her have it just yet, you could deal with the consequences of that later. 

Your finger worked inside of her as your tongue sped up, her clit pulsing under the steady force of your mouth as you brought her closer to the edge. 

Looking up quickly you saw that she only had one page left of her contract and she was still reading uninterrupted, or at least that’s what it looked like. 

You were in awe of her self control at that moment. 

Deciding to step things up, you slowly eased in another finger, suctioning Billie’s clit between your lips and sucking as you sped up the pace. 

And it worked wonderfully, Billie’s thighs began to shake and her hands clenched, crumbling that last page up into a ball as a broken moan slipped out from between her lips. 

A smirk crossed your lips and she noticed, with a disapproving frown she tightened her hold in your hair and pulled you closer in. 

Her hips began to grind against your lips and fingers as she took control of her pleasure. 

It aroused you to no end, just the feeling of her centre working against your mouth, wetness spilling from her very core as she got herself off on your face. 

Your fingers worked in time with the motion of her hips, speeding up as she did while you sucked harder. 

Not even a moment later, Billie Dean came with her hand tight in your hair and thighs shaking over your shoulders as a flood of wetness filled your mouth. 

A deep groan escaped your chest as you dug in further, mouth open and lips lapping up all of the slick that you could take in. 

Desperate to appease the woman above you and to taste her to the fullest. 

“My baby, you did so well.“

Her tight grip in your hair released as she spoke, her hands soothing down your scalp and petting you gently. 

Caressing your chin in her hand, she took her thighs off your shoulders and leaned in to lick her essence off of your lips. 

“Let me check how wet my baby girl is now, spread.” 

At Billie Dean’s words, you eagerly parted your legs, watching as her hand dropped down to inspect between your thighs. 

You hoped that you passed her test, hoped that she would finally fuck you the way that you wanted to be fucked. 

Both of you knew that eating Billie Dean out always resulted in a flood between your thighs, you hoped that this time wouldn’t be any different. 

And Billie wasn’t disappointed. 

As her fingers reached down she could already feel the slick coating your thighs and reaching up her fingers were immediately drenched in the evidence of your arousal. 

“Look at that mess baby,” as the blond woman spoke she brought her fingers up to your mouth, coaxing your lips open and slipping them inside. 

Wet met wet and your tongue slid around her fingers, cleaning them and tasting yourself on her. 

Billie watched in contentment for just a moment before she pushed her fingers in a little further, spreading them out in your mouth and mimicking what she was going to do between your thighs soon. 

Her nails scraped against your tongue and a moan rolled out, the reminder of the acrylics on her fingers never failing to get a reaction from you. 

There was just something about the way they looked on her fingers as she was spreading your core wide open, just a moment away from dipping her tongue inside of you. 

“I suppose you’ll only get a light punishment for that mess today since you ate me out so nicely baby.” 

Your head whipped up and you practically choked around her fingers as you tried to mumble out a protest, tears rising in your eyes at the thought of being denied any further. 

“What did you think you could just act like a brat, give me attitude, and then get away with it?” 

Billie Dean ripped her fingers out of your mouth and tapped you lightly on the jaw, a reprimanding shake of her head at the attitude you were so freely displaying. 

She stood from her chair and walked over to the bed, sitting delicately along its edge as she adjusted the hem of her skirt, smoothing it down over soaked thighs and a swollen core. 

“Be a good girl and lay across my lap, it’ll just be a little punishment sugar.” 

As she spoke she gestured you over, her fingers wiggling in the air and just the sight of them alone made your hips stutter out a little grind as you continued to kneel on the floor. 

Billie smirked at the sight and leaned back on her hands, waiting patiently for you to make your way over to her when it finally clicked that she had given you an order. 

And it only took a moment later for it to sink in, and when it did you scrambled to your feet and rushed over to the bed. 

You climbed up on it and gently lowered yourself down onto Billie’s lap, stomach resting on her thighs and face pressed into the bed, ass bared and facing upwards. 

Billie smirked down at the sight and smoothed her hands down the delicate flesh for a few moments. 

When you had been sufficiently soothed she dug her nails in and scored marks down your cheeks. 

A little gasp left your lips as your hips bucked down into her thighs at the sensation. 

With little warning the blond woman brought her hand down quickly, a loud slap echoing through the room as she spanked your quivering ass. 

You moaned at the sensation, wetness quickly flooding out at just the first spank and you already knew you were going to enjoy this. 

Billie Dean must have been in a good mood, after all, even she knew that spanking wasn’t a punishment with how much you enjoyed it. 

She always did secretly like when you acted out. 

“Count to ten for me baby,” 

Her voice echoed in your ears as her hand came down again, smacking harshly against the same cheek and making the flesh swell bright red. 

You counted out on a broken moan as your hips ground down, an involuntary response to her hand that you just couldn’t help. 

Not that Billie minded, she often let you grind out your pleasure while she spanked the lights out of you. 

Billie Dean brought her hand down over and over again, a quick succession of slaps that echoed through the room and made your ass swell a deep red. 

The pressure alone was bringing you closer to the edge but you tried your best to hold off this time, wanting to impress Billie after all of the trouble that you had caused earlier by being impatient.

You counted out each hit and the blonde woman above you hummed out in approval, a smug little smirk on her face as she watched your hips buck and grind into her on every spank. 

Your ass was throbbing and before Billie finished spanking you she brought her hands down, massaging the sore flesh with her palms and spreading you open for her to see. 

A moan spilt from you as her fingers drifted through your wetness, admiring the slick and swollen flesh bared before her and waiting for her touch. 

Billie Dean almost felt like caving and just simply fucking you right there, the image of your bare centre sending a throb through her body. 

But she persisted, her hand coming down for a final few spanks as you counted along, whimpers coming from your lips at every impact as you reached the final number. 

A part of you wished she would have spanked you more, your centre throbbed and heat rolled in waves through your stomach, it had only served to turn you on further.

It made you want Billie Dean to spank you until she was satisfied. 

Until you were a moaning, slick, tearful mess practically begging her to fuck you. 

But you didn’t need anymore spanks to be in that state, you were already there and you felt a little sob drop from your lips at the overwhelming feeling of being so aroused with next to no relief. 

Billie watched as you squirmed in her lap, your red ass arched upwards and centre bared to her burning eyes. 

A storm brewed in her gut as she thought of all of the things that she wanted to do to you. 

But first,

“That was for being a brat and causing trouble when we got home.” 

Her voice was soft, warm, and loving. 

A far cry from the indifference she had been showing earlier, but that was all part of the real punishment after all. 

A lack of attention and affection from your favourite person felt like the singular worst thing in the world, and Billie knew it. 

“You took your punishment so well baby girl, you deserve a reward.” 

Your head twisted, turning so that you could look up at her from your place across her lap. 

A desperate look filled your eyes as your lips parted, willing to do anything it would take to get what you wanted at that moment. 

Billie smiled down at you, her hands caressing all over your skin. 

Running little paths over all of your sensitive areas, between your thighs and over your hips trailing to the apex of your centre and resting there. 

She cupped your core in her hand, grinding her palm into your clit as you tried your best to stay still for her. 

Not wanting to interrupt whatever plan she had for you now. 

And it was wise that you had done so since Billie was already planning to stop if you started acting up again. 

So you became the picture-perfect image of obedience. 

Her fingers drifted down, playing gently through your folds and simply feeling the soft wet skin. 

A hum dropped from her lips as she spread you open further with one hand, wanting to see every detail as she fucked you. 

Eventually, after teasing her fingers everywhere but where you wanted them, she lined up with your centre and gently slipped in two long digits. 

An embarrassingly loud moan ripped from you as you were finally filled, this time in all manner of seriousness and not slow teasing thrusts. 

Billie Dean didn’t hesitate, knowing how desperate you were, and she quickly sped her fingers up, curling them on every stroke inwards and feeling you tighten around her. 

But it wasn’t enough, your centre clenched around her fingers as they dove into you, wanting more as the slick between your thighs made it feel like the smallest amounts of pressure. 

“Please, mommy, I-I need,” you were cut off by Billie’s fingers entering you harder, but at your words they stilled inside of you and rested. 

She waited patiently as she rubbed her hand over your lower back soothingly. 

“It’s not enough is it baby? You need more don’t you,” 

Her words made your hips buck back, head nodding frantically as she slowly withdrew and entered you again but with three fingers this time. 

Your centre stretched around her, full and wet, slick coating the palm of her hand as she entered you without much difficulty and yet she still took care. 

The pressure was everything you had needed and as her fingers entered you steadily, curling and hitting just the right spot as your vision began to swim. 

Her thumb pressed down on your clit, rubbing harsh circles in and almost overstimulating you with the sensation. 

Little spots lit up behind your eyes as Billie sped up, fingers fucking into you hard and fast as whimpers dropped from your lips. 

Her hand pressed down on your spine, the sensation anchoring you and just as you felt your orgasm approaching she spoke. 

“Come for mommy,” 

And her words immediately triggered a flood, your centre drenching her hand as you clenched around it one final time. 

Hips jogging and stuttering as your thighs shook and the muscles seized. 

Her fingers continued to work inside of you, elongating your orgasm as she dragged it out for as long as she could. 

Wanting to see you clenched and coming around her as she watched on in awe. 

Minutes later the waves of pleasure stopped, your hips ceasing and thighs parting slightly further as your muscles stopped clenching.

You were wrecked and exhausted. 

Billie took you in her arms and shifted you off of her lap, laying you down on the soft sheets as she stripped out of her dress. 

Shifting further into the bed you burrowed your head in a pillow, waiting for the blond woman to finish her nightly routine so that you could latch onto her. 

And you didn’t have to wait long, Billie Dean shuffled into bed beside you, pulling you tightly into her arms and kissing your forehead. 

Her hand rubbing up and down your back, soothing you to the point where your eyes began to droop. 

“Maybe I’ll have to take you to more meetings from now on baby,” 

Billie’s husky voice filled the room and you moaned out a little in protest. 

But you thought to yourself, if every meeting started with her hand on your thighs and ended with it between your legs, you might just be willing to do this all over again tomorrow. 

And when you woke up the next day, that was exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @a-nastywoman


End file.
